Happy Birthday
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: belated birthday gift on the occasion of Aditya Sir's birthday


**a BELATED birthday gift on the Expression King Aditya Shrivastav's birthday**

 **as i m out of city so 21 july ko de nahi payi.**

 **not so much good stuff... but phir bhi please r and r**

 **HERE WE GO**

Allstudents from 1 to 7 standards are attentively standing in the ground of Minto Circle School and waiting for the teachers to come. In between them a boy of 7 years was making faces time to time and looking bit restless. Finally the principal came with other teachers.

Sports instructor announced: as u all know that our school has qualified for the finals of interschool under 13 cricket tournament. So we are here for the final practice.

After sometime students started moving towards the changing room so that they can wear their cricket kit. But that boy keep standing at his place.

Principal move to him: beta aap kiun kharey ho… practice nahi karni…

Boy spoke bit hesitatingly: mam… me us match mein part nahi le sakta…

Kiun..?

In the meantime sports instructor also joined them and asked: what happened?

Principal said: ye keh rahey hain ye match mein part nahi le sakein ge…

Kiun bhaee …(bend down and ruffled his hairs) tum to humari team k best player ho…

Boy told them something and after listening that they smiled looking at eachother.

Sports instructor said after looking at principal: acha chalo theek hai… per aap practice to kar hi saktey ho na….

The boy nodded smilingly and move towards the changing room.

Principal thought something and move towards her office.

…

….

A man talking to someone on phone.

Yes sir….

/

Ok sir…

/

o..ok sir…take care.

He put down his cellphone and pick up a file. He was going through the pages when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and frown: School se phone….

He receive the call: yes…

Mr. Abhijeet?

G bol raha hun…

Me Ansh ki principal baat kar rahi hun…

g… g… sab theek hai?

Dekhiye muje aap se ansh k barey mein kuch baat karni thi…

G kahiye…

AAP ko to pata hi hai k humara school interschool under 13 cricket tournament k finals mein pohanch gaya hai…

Hmm..

Per Ansh is final ka part nahi banna chahta…

Kiun?

And principal told him something. He shook his head smilingly and said: aap usey practice karate rahiye…. Wo ye final zaroor kheley ga…

Principal nodded: I hope so… kiun k Ansh aik bohat acha cricketer ban sakta hai… he is very talented…

g… aap bas mujhe match ka venue bata dijey…

Principal told him the place.

After cutting the call he smiled and shook his head. Rajat who was came to him to ask something saw him smiling.

He asked: kia hua sir?

Rajat mera 7 saal ka beta… bara ho gaya…

Rajat looked confused: matlab?

Abhijeet said something to which rajat smiled and asked: to sir… ab aap kia karein ge…?

Wo to me ne soch liya hai..

Rajat nodded affectionately.

…

…

It was Saturday evening and he was pacing in his room , looking impatient.

The doorbell rang and he ran towards the door before his mother could reach there.

Papa…

Abhijeet smiled at him and picked him up.

Kesa hai mera beta...

Me theek hun papa..(then whisper) ap se kuch baat karni thi...

Tarika frowned , Abhijeet just shook his head .

Then looked at ansh and asked through eyes

Kia baat?

Ansh was about to start when

Ansh beta... Pehle papa ko fresh honey do

Mumma..nahi.. Abhi...

Ansh ...

Ansh made a face, abhijeet put him down and said: papa bas do minute mein aye...ap jab tak baat Socho...

He move forward but then turned back: or haan papa ko bhi kuch baat karni hai...

Ansh nodded and ran to his room.

Abhijeet turned to tarika and asked: ye kia baat hai ...his k liye itni jaldi ho rahi hai ...

Tarika shrugged: pata nahi...tumhara hi beta hai...kuch ulta hi chal raha ho ga dimagh mein...

Abhijeet made a face and move to the room.

...

...

After freshening up he entered inside Ansh room and saw him unlocking his money box. He pat his shoulder.

Ye kia ho raha hai...

Money box kohl raha hun..

Abhijeet sat beside with:chalo him bhi to dekhein Zara ...kitne pese Jana kite humare Sher ne...

They counted the money. It was around 700

Ansh jumped: yeee...700 rupees... Ab me na...bohat acha sa gift loon ga...

Abhijeet smiled secretly: gift ...kesa gift.. Aap kisi friend ki to birthday nahi a rahi ..

Per muje gift lena hai...or aap muje dila k laein ge

Per me kese...muje

Muje aap k sath abhi Jana hai...

OK...chalo ..

Ansh put the money in his pocket.

...

...

Ansh and Abhijeet move out from the room. On the way they dashed with tarika who was coming back to them after ending the call.

arey dihaan se... dono k dono kahan bhagey ja rahey ho?

sorry mumma.. wo hum na market ja rahey hain...

Ansh me ne mana kiya tha na.. chalo jao ja k kal ki taiyyari karo...

kal ..ki taiyyari(abhijeet asked confusingly)

han wo kal...

mumma nai... papa aap chalo na please..nahi to shop band ho jaye gi..

arey ye to batao... ja kahan rahey ho dono...

muje khud nahi pata tarika...

Abhijeet felt tarika wanted to say something so he said to Ansh; ansh beta aap gari mein ja ke betho...me wallet le k ata hun.. Abhijeet turned to tarika: ab bolo...

wo me ne ansh ki sari cheezain humare cupboard mein rakh di hain... wo actually parson forensic science se related aik confrence hai..us k liye kal subha hi delhi k liye nikalna ho ga..

kia kal tum itna important occasion chor rahi ho... its not fair yaar..

kia karun... duty is duty na...

hmmm...

acha chalo ab udas mat ho... jaldi jao ansh wait kar raha hai...

Abhijeet nodded and moved.

...

...

Tarika opened the door and ansh barged in and just ran inside his room without meeting her.

Tarika asked; ye kia tha...

Shop band thi..

Tarika made an awe face.

Abhijeet asked: packing ho hai?

Tarika nodded.

...

...

Abhijeet sat beside ansh and ruffled his hairs: ansh beta...utho...dekho subha ho gai...

Nahi papa soney do na...school nahi Jana...

Arey...school nahi bhej raha mere baap..

Umm...ansh grab his palm and hide his face in pillow.

Abhijeet shook his head when his phone vibrates. He looked at the screen and his face glowed up.

Happy birthday once again boss...

He replied " thanks once again motey..."

And then resumed his previous work.

...

...

Abhijeet driving the car and ansh sitting beside with really angry face,totally ignoring his father who was looking at him time to time.

Ansh... Beta..aise sad nahi hotey...aik kaam karein ge... Me kal beuru se chutti karta hun ...hum kal subha hi chalein ge

Huh...per muje to aap k liye aj gift Lena tha na papa...ap ka birthday aj hai kal nahi...

He turned his face. Abhijeet already saw the moisture in his eyes so said

Umm...ansh... Aap ko sach mein papa ko gift dena hai?

Ansh turned to him excitedly: han Lena hai na ...

To chalo...he accelerated the car.

After some minutes car stopped in front of a National Cricket Ground.

Ansh looked at him confusingly: ye hum kahan aye hain Papaa...

Aap mujhey gift Dena chahte they na?

Haan per...yaha...

Abhijeet looked around.

Cars parked in parking

Students entering in with sports kits and other accessories.

Their parents wishing good luck to them.

Abhijeet took a breath: yehi hai mera gift.

Aap ko gift mein ground chahiye?ansh asked innocently.

Abhijeet laughed : nahi beta... ground nahi..Aap ko khelte Huey dekhna chahte hain Papa... jab acha acha khelo ge..wickets lo ge..to yehi papa ka gift ho ga...

Sach mein?

Abhijeet nodded . Then noticed a displeasure on his son's face, he said thoughtfully.

Chalo aaj aik kaam karte hain...aj me aap ko aik gift deta hun.. phir jab app ki aye to muje Dena...

Ansh made a face then after thinking for sometime he excitedly said: Papa me na aap ko...(then stopped) nahi me mumma ya Sonia didi k sath ja k laun ga...

OK... abhijeet smiled then took out a sports shirt from a shopping bag.

Or ye raha aap ka gift...

Ansh smiled widely and almost snatch the shirt.

Wow...

Abhijeet said with fake sadness; thank you bhi nahi karo ge...

Ansh jumped to his side and kissed his cheek. Abhijeet hugged him.

Then said:Chalo jaldi se utro ab ..match start honey wala ho ga...

...

...

After sometime Ansh sitting with his teammates and waiting for his turn to bat.

and abhijeet was sitting at the place which was allotted to the patents. And thinking about what his son will gift him on his own birthday.

As

 **HIS BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT.**

 **Happy Belated Birthday to Handsome hunk.**

 **ADITYA SIR**

 **may he live long with good health and wealth.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Now me saying bye**

 **Will update identity tomorrow.**

 **Till then take care** Bye

 **shzk (zehra)**


End file.
